


After The Ice

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy stony, Love, M/M, One Shot, Previous Peggy realtionship, Romance, Steve waking up from the ice, Stony - Freeform, marvel one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lost everything with the tesseract. He lost Peggy and Bucky. Now he's out of the ice and what does he have? Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this a little bit ago on my tumblr after I saw the first captain america and the avengers. I hope you like it.

He’s lonely. Missing contact, he shivers just thinking of a finger trailing down his neck. God he’s so cold. He’s chilled in and out. Blackness surrounds him each breath brings in frigid air. His lungs burst from the chills. He tried his best, he was always trying to make the world a better place. How come this was his eternity? Conscious thought, but blackness penetrated by sharp frigid air. He had a future with Peggy. He had a future period. And that all went away in a plane ride, in that damn tesseract. Now he was all alone, floating through space without any reference to whether he was dead or alive or somewhere in between. He prayed for someone to break through. For someone to show him how to be again.

Light flooded past his eyelids as they sluggishly lifted. Muffled sounds assaulted his ears, he rose shaky hands through his golden hair. Blurry figures smoothed out. He squinted, past the bed. His breathing hitched at the sound of an old game playing on the radio. He glared at his surroundings. Had he been captured? things were off. His eyes flickered up to the door, a women standing, scared, a fake smile plastered on her too make-uped face. She spoke but he didn’t catch it, hauling himself up he pushed past her. Mumbling an apology, he bolted through ceramic hallways. He trailed his hand against the smooth surface, turning and twisting and trying to ignore the tug in his lungs.

6 months later and he’s punching a bag, tears streaming down his face as images assault his mind. This life that was left for him after 70 years. He missed everything, he missed his chance with Peggy, he missed his plan to get back Bucky. There was no Howling Commandos left, no Howard. No one except Agents from SHIELD telling him that now he can fight. he can go on missions and make the rest of his life worthwhile. But for what? There were no friends with him, there was no wife, no loving person to greet him and kiss him and talk to him at the end of the day. He broke off into sobs, tearing his pulsing hands from the bag and sinking down the wall. What was he ever going to do?

Then he met bold, brassy, in-your-face Tony and everything changed. There was tension between them at first of course. Tony couldn’t take orders, he couldn’t work for a team and Steve couldn’t believe that this low-life was the son Howard got stuck with. That Howard was a great man and he shouldn’t have had to deal with Stark mouthing off. But then Tony fell through space just to save New York. he gave up his life, not on some whim he’d survive but on the knowledge that he’d die. That he would never return to the Avengers. And Steve broke because Tony was almost him. No self-preservation and all heroic, idiotic actions. Sure he hid his true intentions most of the time but he was a true hero.

It was a closed deal after that. Drawing after drawing of Tony filled his sketchbook. The ache that Peggy had caused faded to a slow dull every look at Tony Steve got. And this was what he had dreamed of in the ice. The future he had wanted but didn’t know quite yet. But he was shy and he was scared and he was the boss and how could he ever tell Tony? Tell him that he loved the late night chats they had, that he loved the movie nights where Tony would store his head between Steve’s head and shoulder. How could he tell Tony that he loved him? It seemed so crazy that he could be so unsure over a guy. But it was wonderful, broken, fighting with no shame Tony and he needed him in his life.

One breath, two breaths, three breaths. I love you. The words fell out of Steve’s mouth three breaths into Tony coming back to him. Coming back to the world. Because the jackass had once again laid down on the line and made Steve regret ever having that conversation. It gave Tony something to prove and that was a very dangerous thing. Now brown eyes were glassy and staring back at him. Now the billionaire was at a loss for words and Steve was breaking every moment the words were out without a response. He just wanted to suck them back up and pretend he had never spoken them. But then Tony was up and pushing him against a wall, kissing the brains out of him. Promising him that he loved Steve too. That they were made for each other.

And they never looked back 

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate the feedback so please feel free to kudos/ comment.  
> Also totally willing to maybe make a series/ epilogue out of this if you want?


End file.
